baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Viconia DeVir
|area = Peldvale, northwest corner (AR2400 – 450.735) |strength = 10 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 8 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 15 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 82 |voice_actor = Grey DeLisle |special_traits = Drow |special_effects = 50% magic resistance |chapter_requirement = 3 |conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Kivan |creature_codes = VICONI.cre }} Viconia DeVir is a neutral evil drow cleric and a potential companion in and . Background Originally a drow belonging to House DeVir from the city of Menzoberranzan in the Underdark, she no longer serves the spider queen Lolth, and is now a worshiper of Shar. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Viconia DeVir is available to recruit from Chapter One. She can be found in the north-west corner of the Peldvale area, where she is being chased by a Flaming Fist officer. This officer wants to kill her, which the party can choose to allow or prevent. Charming the Flaming Fist officer and talking to him reveals that Viconia is wanted for killing a farmer, his wife, and his children, and that the murder was especially brutal. If you side with the officer, 100 XP will be awarded for killing her (no reputation penalty). If Gorion's Ward speaks to her after defeating the Flaming Fist officer (250 XP, no reputation penalty), she will offer to join the party, provided you have high enough reaction. Recruiting her reduces the party's reputation by 2, because she is a drow and they are despised by the surface-dwelling races. In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, these two points are restored when Viconia is dismissed; decrease and increase happen every time, she joins or leaves. If the party's reputation grows too high (19+) for Viconia's liking, or if she is removed from the party, she will depart the game permanently. If you wish to keep Viconia available to recruit later, you may kill the Flaming Fist officer and not speak to Viconia afterward. She will remain waiting in place until you return and speak to her. Relationships * As with all evil characters, she will end up fighting with Ajantis * She may come to blows with Kivan if they are in the same party for too long * Impressed by Branwen's strength and independence, something that she feels most topside women lack * Conflicts with Rasaad due to worshipping opposing deities Gameplay She has a natural magic resistance of 50% and high dexterity score of 19. With the right equipment and spells, she can be an excellent tank. Note that in original BG1, the MR applies to both enemy spells and beneficial items/magic, which means healing or buffing Viconia can be a very frustrating affair, especially if she is in dire need of healing. While Viconia has insufficient strength to wear full plate armor, she does possess sufficient strength to wear Ankheg plate, one set of which is freely available in Nashkel. This allows her to reach a daunting -4 AC with a normal shield, making her one of the best early-game AC tanks, though her HP will still be poor. * In , companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment |class = Cleric |area = Baldur's Gate city, outside Ducal Palace |other_requirements = By the end of Chapter 7 (SoD) |romance = Male human, half-elf, half-orc, or halfling protagonists |strength = 10 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 8 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 85 |special_traits = Drow |special_effects = 65% magic resistance |voice_actor = Grey DeLisle |creature_codes = VICONI7.cre }}Viconia is available to recruit by the end of Chapter 7 (SoD), she joins the fight against the Shining Lady's crusade and first shows up alongside her new companion (a duergar named Pfaug) in front of the Ducal Palace when the forces from Baldur's Gate set out to march against Dragonspear Castle. She can be recruited into the party here, for the loss of two reputation points. If not recruited or dismissed, she can be found within the Coalition Camp, where she can be re-recruited. Relationships * She is romanceable by male human, half-elf, half-orc, or halfling protagonists. Gameplay Viconia will only have her improved stats in magic resistance and wisdom, if she wasn't at some point recruited during the base game of Baldur's Gate. Otherwise her old stats will be imported to Siege of Dragonspear , leaving her with 15 wisdom and a magic resistance of 50%. Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment |image = Viconia DeVir NVICON Portrait BG2.png |area = Athkatla Government, near the prison (AR1000 – 1822.1080) |romance = Male human, half-elf, half-orc, or halfling protagonists |conflict = Keldorn Firecam |strength = 10 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 8 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 85 |special_traits = Drow |special_effects = 65% magic resistance |exclusive_equipment = Handmaiden's Mace |voice_actor = Grey DeLisle |creature_codes = VICONI.cre }}Viconia DeVir is available to recruit from Chapter 2. She can be found in Athkatla's Government District near the Prison, where she must be rescued from followers of Beshaba, who want to burn her on a stake. If you try to rescue her, this will provoke the followers to attack your party. As Drow have gained extreme notoriety in the Forgotten Realms, recruiting Viconia reduces the party's reputation by 2. This reputation loss is regained as soon as she is removed from the group. If she is removed from the party, she can be found in the Graveyard, near the far entrance of Bodhi's lair. Relationships * Viconia can be romanced by male player characters who are human, half-elf, half-orc or halfling ; she will not respond to elves, dwarves or gnomes. * She will eventually come to blows with Keldorn if left in the same party for too long. * She will also come to blows with Valygar if a certain noblewoman in the Government District is spoken to while they are both in the party. Gameplay In Baldur's Gate 2, her wisdom has been improved by three points and her magic resistance has increased to 65%. Being an evil cleric her Turn Undead allows her to control almost any undead type (eg. liches and vampires at higher levels). This can be exploited by using the Sanctuary spell and/or by casting Invisibility on her, and then positioning her near enemy undead groups. Note that her Turn Undead will also affect good-aligned paladins, however, including Keldorn. This can be prevented with effects and spells like Remove Fear. Her strength score of 10 prevents her from wearing most heavy armor (with few notable exceptions, like the lightweight Ankheg Plate Mail) but this problem can be solved by using strength-boosting effects and equipment such as Draw Upon Holy Might, the Gauntlets of Ogre Power, The Mauler's Arm and Potions of Strength. Her AC can reach high values due to her high base dexterity score, cleric class access to heavy armor, shields and AC/dexterity-boosting cleric buffs. Her maximum Hit Points are rather low due to her being a single class cleric and she receives no bonus from Constitution. Thus, despite her potentially high AC and despite the presence of Hit Point-boosting equipment such as the Helm of Balduran, the Girdle of Fortitude and the Pale Green Ioun Stone the lack of powerful divine-based defensive spells (in contrast to arcane-based versions like Stoneskin and Mirror Image) can limit Viconia's combat effectiveness. Stat-boosting spells like Draw Upon Holy Might and Energy Blades are very useful for when Viconia joins a fight. Due to her limitations players usually relegate Viconia to the back row, buffing and healing allies and using her sling and spells from afar; although the combination of her high AC, Magic Resistance and priest buffs/offensive spells like Blade Barrier can allow her to make occasional and brief forays into melee or even tank enemy spells. Biography Quotes Dialogues Personality In general Viconia tends to be arrogant, cruel and spiteful. Having once been a drow priestess she values strength and ambition, and sees compassion as a weakness. Occasionally, however, she will display a slightly less vicious side of her personality - she can be introspective, even vulnerable, when she thinks she is alone or when confronted by a firm yet honorable and sympathetic player character. If romanced Viconia will (depending on the player's responses) vacillate between venomous hostility, quiet contemplation and fear of her former goddess, Lolth. The good/neutral route of her romance also puts a tremendous strain on her relationship with the player, with little to no resolution until very late in the game. Epilogues Viconia has two official epilogues if you complete the final quest of Throne of Bhaal with her present in your party. In her default Epilogue, Viconia moves on with her own adventures after parting ways with Gorion's Ward. She founds a short-lived Sharite cult under her command in Waterdeep, only to slaughter them all when they betray her, shrugging off the chastisement of her goddess. She stops an attempt by the Knights of the Shield to take over Calimport, and then assists Drizzt Do'Urden in saving the elven city of Suldanessalar from a Zhentarim plot, for which she receives the highest honor of the Seldarine from Queen Ellesime. She reportedly takes this unprecedented honor stoically, and then leaves; her movements thereafter are lost to history. If Gorion's Ward completed Viconia's Romance and chooses not to embrace godhood, the two lovers continue adventuring together until they deign to settle down, with Gorion's Ward becoming an important political figure. They marry and have a half-drow son together, but after several years, Viconia is assassinated by an agent of Lolth - the Ascension mod contains an expanded version of this epilogue stating that this was achieved through the use of venom taken from Lolth's own fangs. Unable to resurrect his wife, Gorion's Ward sadly raises their son on his own, disappearing into the pages of myth - some say they go on to crusade against the drow, but none know the truth. Mod elements Viconia's romance epilogue is quite controversial amongst the fandom, who argue there are multiple reasons why it breaks suspension of disbelief (such as the sheer power and mystical options available to two such high-level adventurers). A mod that makes Edwin Odesseiron into a romanceable character for a female Gorion's Ward also includes a bonus component in the form of an alternate romanced Viconia epilogue. In this unofficial, fan-made epilogue, which only triggers if Viconia's romance is completed, Gorion's Ward convinces her to change her alignment to True Neutral, and Gorion's Ward forsakes godhood; the couple come to a happier ending. Lolth's agents begin trying to assassinate Viconia after the two are wed, and this leads to the two embarking upon an epic quest through the Underdark and the Planes to confront the Demon Queen of Spiders. While what happens remains a secret to the two of them and their friends & family, Lolth's assassination attempts cease. Viconia goes on to bear at least one child to Gorion's Ward, their firstborn being a half-drow daughter who goes on to become a mighty adventurer in her own right. Trivia *Viconia is referenced to in the 2013 MMORPG Neverwinter, along with other BioWare characters – such as Minsc, Deekin and Linu La'neral of Neverwinter Nights fame – indicating that she is still alive after the events of the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, the Spellplague and the Second Sundering, and that she continues to affect the world as of Dungeons & Dragons 5th edition. Gallery Viconia DeVir VICONIA Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * pl:Viconia Category:Clerics Category:Creatures Category:Mod elements Category:Neutral evil companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of evil morality Category:True neutral companions Category:Companions of neutral morality